UnBrogue
UnBrogue is a variant of Brogue based on 1.7.1 with elements updated to 1.7.2. The latest version of UnBrogue is 1.1.7 release candidate 1 (OS/X, Windows) however this has a bug with wands and staffs that can cause the game to crash, so 1.1.6 (OS/X, Windows) should be considered the stable version. Spoiler free changes from Brogue - A large number of new things have been added, although the actual number added in each category is usually not that high. You can use the Discoveries screen to see some of what has been added; more importantly, the Discoveries screen will correctly track discovered identified items so you know the risk of an unidentified item having a positive or negative effect. The exceptions are when a category of items is always identified; could never have a negative effect, and for items which could be either positive or negative as a result of a blessing or curse, as opposed to an inherent attribute. - Equipped armor now impacts your stealth, with no armor equivalent to a ring of Stealth +3, leather acts like a ring of Stealth +2 and so on, until Plate Armor is almost as bad as a cursed ring of Stealth -1 (which internally has a Stealth penalty of -4). - Banded mail has been removed and chain mail made the equivalent of banded to make regular armor more distinct. - A third of armors are generated with prefixes which are immediately obvious. Prefixes can modify strength requirement, protection, stealth and grant other attributes with improvements usually outweighing negatives. - Slaying and immunity items now affect all related creatures: for instance, all kinds of jellies, rather than just pink jellies. - Lighter weapons increase the multiplier to stealth attacks as they are enchanted. This typically does not exceed the actual damage output of the x3 multiplier of the heaviest weapons in the same class, although swords are more effective than war hammers at very high enchantments. - Spears and pikes now protrude into the next grid in the direction you last stepped if there is room, automatically impaling monsters who move into that grid for triple damage. - Maces and war hammer damage is halved, but they knock back any monster they hit 2 grids, inflicting triple damage if the monster is knocked back into a wall. - Wand and staff types are combined: with each item randomly being either a wand or staff for the game. Staff equivalents of former wands have temporary effects or limited range or both, wands act like level 10 staffs. - Some of the new wands and staffs summon creatures: these creatures typically begin discordant, before turning hostile if summoned by a staff or friendly if summoned by a wand. As a result, it is no longer strictly safe to test unidentified staffs and wands; you should either wait until you are powerful enough to handle mid tier monsters one on one, or come up with a tactic for testing these items such as firing a staff across a chasm (or into lava once you have found Blinking). Even this may not be safe enough for items which summon spiders, which can only be avoided by positioning yourself in a way to quickly permit you to move two levels deeper, assuming you're lucky enough to avoid being entangled in their webs. Moving two levels down will make hunting monsters stop chasing you provided they do not reach the intervening level before you descend again. The toughest monsters in the dungeon will never be summoned by a staff or wand (except via Polymorph). - Wands/staffs of Lightning have to strike two targets, or the bolt will reflect off walls, counting each reflection as one strike. - Added tomes and elixirs which act like more powerful versions of a scroll or potion but are always beneficial in nature. These can be occasionally found, as well as crafted in various ways in the dungeon but are not on the Discovery screen. - Combined effects of scrolls of Remove Curse into scrolls of Negation, and removed scrolls of Remove Curse. - Scrolls of Protect Armor provide +1 to +3 enchantment levels to cloaks, furs, robes, leather, scale armor the first time they are used. - Scrolls of Protect Weapon provide additional +1 to +3 enchantment and strength requirement reduction to darts and javelins the first time they are used. - Changed Ogres to make them more useful allies and more interesting to fight. Check the description once you find one to see the changes. - Changed Nagas and Salamanders so they both flee when damaged, and regenerate quickly when submerged.